Entre Síndromes y Efectos
by Aoi-Hikawa
Summary: "Soy el tutor legal de Sasuke, su abogado. Como menor de edad es mi responsabilidad velar por su bienestar hasta cumplir los dieciocho". Al menos eso era lo que Naruto solía decir sobre aquel criajo sin familia, hasta que se ven enfrentados a oscuros misterios que deberán resolver juntos y, en un punto, toda la formalidad se va a la mierda. NaruSasu
1. Efecto Bola de Nieve

Después de bastante tiempo (xD) aquí vengo con un nuevo fic publicado en esta fecha por el cumpleaños de Sasuke! Lo hice con mucho cariño y esfuerzo, ya que Naruto se encuentra en su recta final, no podía dejar pasar este momento para escribir. Espero sus reviews con comentarios, buenos o malos, pues es lo único que alientan a seguir escribiendo (¿Si no para que publicarlo? xD). Esperando que la falta de práctica no lo perjudique se los dejo.

**Advertencias:** UA (Universo alterno). Yaoi. NaruSasu. - _Esta autora no aprueba bajo ningún concepto la pedofilia o estupro, ni el abuso a menores, ni las relaciones amorosas/sexuales entre un mayor y un menor de edad. Se les recuerda que esta historia es ficción y en ningún caso se desea plantear razones que justifiquen las situaciones anteriormente señaladas. Por mucho que en ocasiones así lo parezca xD._

**Disclairmer****: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Entre Síndromes y Efectos.**

_By Aoi_

**Capítulo 1: Efecto Bola de nieve**

_Si tiramos una pequeña bola de nieve por una montaña nevada poco a poco pequeñas virutas de nieve se le irán adhiriendo hasta alcanzar un tamaño y velocidad descomunal. La bola de nieve no se detiene sola, se limita a rodar hasta que acaba la pendiente._

* * *

–Tendrás que chupármela para que te de esa cantidad de dinero, pequeño Uchiha.

Naruto esbozo una macabra sonrisa, regocijándose ante la fugaz cara de sorpresa que, por un instante, le otorgo el azabache. Conocía a Sasuke desde que había realizado su práctica profesional, es decir hace un año atrás. Nunca pensó que estudiar leyes le sería tan satisfactorio. Fue extremadamente difícil y muchas veces se cuestionó si todas aquellas noches sin dormir, comer mal y escaza vida social (entiéndase por fiestas y novias) merecerían la pena. Por suerte en su último año de pregrado conoció al Uchiha, un pequeño bastardo con cara de palo, de físico e inteligencia envidiables, con pelo de cacatúa y sin familia. Naruto se identificó inmediatamente con él, decidiendo así el camino que tomaría su carrera.

– Escucha imbécil malnaci…

– Cuidado con lo que le dices a tu supervisor bastardo. –Lo freno Naruto, gozando de su puesto de poder frente al engreído niñato.– Si quieres que apruebe ese monto de dinero…ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. –Dijo señalando su propia entrepierna. La cara de Sasuke no podía ser descrita ni por el mejor poema, por lo que Naruto incapaz de mantener la seriedad ante su propia broma, rompió en carcajadas. El ataque de risa del rubio duro varios minutos hasta que Sasuke, harto, se levantó de su silla y apoyo ambas manos sobre el escritorio del rubio.

– Bien. – Dijo.

¿Ah?

Naruto observo estupefacto como el pelinegro de 17 años comenzaba a subirse a su escritorio y mientras avanzaba cual felino a cuatro patas, botaba toda clase de papeles, libros, lápices, carpetas y otros instrumentos. Naruto parecía hipnotizado ante aquella visión y sólo reaccionó cuando Sasuke se había sentado al borde del escritorio con ambas piernas colgando a cada lado del rubio mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al cierre de su pantalón. Naruto le puso una mano en toda la cara.

– ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? – Dijo levantando una ceja.

– Quiero el dinero. – Le respondió como si fuera obvio, intentando acercarse más al pantalón.

– Estaba bromeando idiota.

– ¿Me lo darás?

– ¿Para qué lo quieres?

– No te importa.- Contesto evasivo.

– Entonces no puedo dártelo.

Y como si aquello detonara alguna especie de certeza en el menor, este comenzó una lucha encarnizada, donde Sasuke intentaba a toda costa llegar al cinturón del rubio. Este mientras tanto lo empujaba lejos de sí y le gritaba toda clase de insultos, los cuales harían resucitar a su madre de la tumba para cerrarle la boca. La relación entre ellos siempre había sido algo especial, desde el primer momento sintieron la necesidad de pincharse mutuamente. Cualquier persona ajena en su diario vivir podría creer que se detestaban, lo cual era medianamente cierto. Se podría decir que disfrutaban de la compañía del otro y que poseían una sintonía de pensamientos rara vez vista entre tutor y tutorado, siempre se los veía discutiendo, peleando, charlando, riendo. Si bien sabían que había un lazo especial, a Naruto le había costado su tiempo que el Uchiha lo reconociera como alguien en quien podía confiar; en un principio era un joven cerrado, apenas hablaba y lo miraba todo el tiempo con cara de mala leche. El rubio insistió con el chico hasta que finalmente pudo conocer su historia.

Los padres de Sasuke habían muerto hace años atrás en un accidente de auto cuando él tenía solo 9 años. Fue un duro golpe que ambos hermanos Uchihas debieron soportar juntos. Itachi era mayor de edad por lo que pudo hacerse cargo de su hermano sin tener que llevarlo a un centro de acogida o a una familia sustituta. A pesar de las dificultades supieron salir adelante sembrando en Sasuke un sentimiento de admiración y dependencia sobre su hermano, justificados por cierto, pues el mayor era un genio en todo sentido. Sasuke amaba a su hermano e Itachi lo amaba por igual. Sin embargo, Itachi no pudo estudiar, sus padres no les habían dejado gran herencia por lo que este se vio obligado a trabajar desde el principio. Todo el mundo lo consideraba una lástima pues sabían de la inteligencia y capacidades del pelinegro. Sasuke muchas veces sentía que el cuartaba las posibilidades de su hermano, pues si él no existiera, no debería trabajar y podría estudiar una prestigiosa carrera la cual sin dudarlo se convertiría en una herramienta que le daría todo lo que un humano podría desear.

_– No seas tonto hermanito._ – Solía decirleItachi picándole la frente con el dedo índice y medio.

Pasaron varios años arreglándoselas bastante bien pero cuando todo parecía estable Sasuke notó un cambio en su hermano. Cada día llegaba más tarde, más cansado y ojeroso. Tenía menos tiempo para él y ya casi ni hablaban, Itachi era parco en sus respuestas, no parecía tener ánimo para nada y estaba de mal humor. Parecía ausente en todo sentido.

Un día Sasuke estaba guardando la ropa limpia de itachi en su armario. Mientras intentaba meter a presión los calcetines en el cajón algo en el fondo de este se desprendió. El chico pensó que había roto el dichoso objeto y enojado fue a buscar pegamento para arreglarlo. Cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir que no era la base la que se había desprendido, si no que el cajón poseía un fondo falso. Curioso saco la lámina de madera para dar a mostrar lo que ocultaba en su interior.

Una bolsa transparente con polvillo blanco.

Cocaína.

Sasuke responsabilizó a la sustancia del extraño comportamiento de su hermano. La bolsa poseía un tamaño considerable por lo que dudaba que fuera para consumo únicamente personal. El joven no sabía qué hacer, confundido y contrariado dudaba de todo. Itachi no parecía ser de las personas que consumían drogas y menos de las que vendieran. Era responsable con las cuentas, con la casa y sobretodo con su hermano menor. Aquello no le hacía ningún sentido. Sin embargo recordó la imposibilidad de Itachi de estudiar una buena carrera (con lo inteligente que era), de tener que realizar trabajos mediocres mal remunerados, de tener que cargar con una casa y un hermano menor de edad. Pensó que su hermano había sucumbido ante la presión. Con la conciencia carcomiéndolo se quedó callado.

Al poco tiempo de su hallazgo Itachi apareció muerto.

A sus 15 años de vida se había quedado completamente solo.

En ese momento Naruto apareció como un rayo de luz. El mayor también había perdido a sus padres de muy joven, ambos era policías y habían perdido la vida en una redada antinarcóticos. Como si las coincidencias fueran parte del destino Sasuke logró confiar en Naruto contándole sobre Itachi. Para su sorpresa el rubio no le dio palabras de consuelo, como de que todo estaría bien o que el dolor con el tiempo pasaría, en cambio le abrazó con fuerza y le dijo 'Puedes contar conmigo'. Sasuke no había llorado en el funeral de Itachi, ni cuando llegó a su casa, ni los días posteriores. Sin embargo, en ese momento, se quebró.

Por ese tiempo Naruto cursaba el último curso de leyes y estaba realizando su práctica en asesoría legal, le explico que por ser menor de edad debería ir a vivir a un centro de acogida. Resultó por decirlo suavemente: Desastroso. La parquedad de Sasuke no era bien recibida por los otros chicos y su arrogancia irritaba a la mayoría de sus compañeros, sin contar la envidia que provocaba su aspecto. El conjunto de todas estas características fue obvio. Sasuke era molestado constantemente y este ni tonto ni perezoso se defendía, lo malo era que el Uchiha tenía un talento especial para las peleas, por lo que estas no acababan con un simple sangrado de narices. No. Eran heridas, cortes, dislocaciones, fracturas, etc. Naruto se enfadó con él y le dio una reprimenda que nunca nadie en su vida le había dado pero entendió que el chico no podía seguir quedándose allí, por lo que tramito un traslado a una familia sustituta. Al principio todo fue tranquilo hasta que en cierto punto la familia le exigía a Sasuke un cierto nivel de compromiso. En esos momentos Sasuke tenía arrebatos violentos y les terminaba gritando que ellos no eran su familia y no tenían por qué meterse en sus asuntos. Desde ese entonces el Uchiha había pasado por varias casas sin éxito. Actualmente se hallaba con un hombre llamado Orochimaru el cual lo dejaba tranquilo y no le pedía nada a cambio por lo que tenían algo que era lo más parecido a una relación armoniosa.

Naruto terminó su carrera y paso a ser oficialmente el abogado de Sasuke. Naruto era una especie de tutor que administraba los bienes que el estado le otorgaba al chico y velaba por su bienestar otorgándole asesoría legal. El rubio trabajaba y estudiaba para sacar su postgrado, si bien las cosas para él parecían ir demasiado rápido, siempre encontraba tiempo para dedicarle al menor más allá de sus labores profesionales.

Uzumaki Naruto, a sus 23 años, había jurado nunca abandonar a Uchiha Sasuke.

Sin embargo era difícil no mandarlo a la mierda cada vez que se burlaba de él. Cómo era el caso actual.

Sasuke insistía en jugar a chuparle la polla con una media sonrisa mientras Naruto, con bastante brusquedad, hacía lo posible por apartarlo. Ninguno de los dos notó cuando Hinata, la secretaria, entro a la oficina quedando impactada por la comprometedora escena: Un menor de edad prácticamente sentado sobre el regazo de su asesor luchando por desatarle el cinturón. La pobre chica en medio de un semi-desmayo por la impresión logro carraspear suavemente.

– Na- Naruto-kun. – Tartamudeó. – Tra- traigo los papeles que me pidió.

El aludido se sobresaltó y de un fuerte empujón boto al pelinegro al suelo.

– Perdón, perdón Hinata. Ya estaba terminando con Sasuke.

El Uchiha se recuperó del golpe para mirar indignado al mayor. Sinceramente no quería alargar el asunto. Naruto le había dado muchas vueltas, estaba harto y quería una respuesta. Necesitaba ese dinero si o si y ahora, era un Uchiha y los Uchihas siempre obtenían lo que querían. Se levantó con toda la dignidad posible del suelo, se sacudió la ropa mirando a su abogado con su mejor cara de palo.

– Quiero mi dinero, Uzumaki.

– Ya te lo dije bastardo, no puedo dártelo si no me dices para qué lo quieres.

Sasuke dudó e incapaz de mirarlo directamente se mordió el labio, bajo la mirada apuntando sus ojos hacia un rincón de la habitación. Abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo pero al darse cuenta de que no le salían las palabras la cerro de nuevo. Arrugo el ceño y con la vista aún baja habló:

– Una computadora.

Naruto y Hinata se miraron sorprendidos. Ambos sabían que el chico era extremadamente orgulloso pero nunca pensaron que se sentiría avergonzado de pedir un objeto tan necesario en los tiempos de hoy. No obstante, nunca había hecho peticiones tan costosas, quizá era por ello por lo que se le veía cohibido. El rubio sintió un poco de compasión.

– Joder, Sasuke. Si eso era lo que querías no tenías que dar tantos rodeos. – Dudó un segundo. – Si es por eso, no es necesario que saques todo el dinero de tu cuenta, yo mismo puedo ayudarte con el pago.

– ¡No! – Sasuke había notado como su voz se había elevado varios tonos más de lo normal. Carraspeó ignorando la mirada de Hinata. – No…no es necesario que hagas eso usuratonkachi.

– Bien…deja y te firmo los papeles. – Naruto podía parecer ingenuo pero no tenía nada de tonto. Podía intuir que le estaba ocultando algo, por lo general era muy tranquilo y algo inexpresivo. Pero ahora se le veía un poco perturbado, si bien su expresión seguía siendo la de un muro, sus pies lo delataban pues se movían inquietos mientras Naruto firmaba los papeles para autorizar el monto que el pelinegro le pedía.- ¿Eso es todo?

Sasuke asintió.

– Ok. Ven, te llevo a la escuela. – Dijo con una sonrisa tendiéndole los papeles y viendo como al más joven se le descomponía la cara.

– Tienes una moto. – Contestó alzando una ceja.

– Tengo dos cascos.

La sonrisa de Naruto se acentuó al ver como el otro fruncía el ceño mientras apretaba ambos labios con fuerza dejando ver apenas una delgada línea.

– Además el joven Sasuke ya perdió la primera hora de clases. – Agregó Hinata.

Y como si aquello cerrara el asunto lo agarró por los hombros, se despidió de la chica, agarró su chaqueta y marchó fuera del despacho empujándolo por la espalda.

El buffete de abogados para la cual trabajaba Naruto era pequeño, con entradas de luz natural (sin ninguna ventana con gran vista, cabe decir), algo claustrofóbica pero curiosamente acogedora. Sasuke suponía que se debía a que la mayoría de los pisos y murallas eran de madera vieja. Las paredes divisorias median un poco más de un metro, dejando el resto ser completado por vidrios satinados, lo que hacía que la poca luz que entraba se proyectara fácilmente por todo el recinto. Su apariencia en general parecía desgastada, de hecho, el suelo de madera crujía con cada paso acompañando el ruido con las pesadas puertas que rechinaban incluso con la más suave brisa. Sin embargo aún poseía algo de la gloria que pudo tener en días mejores, era un edificio antiguo por lo que aún mantenía cierto estilo vintage; como las lámparas que eran grandes esferas de vidrio, los escritorios con muchos cajones para organizar todo y varios toques de bronce desgastado en diversos lugares. Toda una reliquia viviente.

El lugar siempre estaba lleno de gente, con los abogados, los asistentes, las secretarias, alumnos en práctica, los clientes y los de la limpieza, etc etc. Siempre lleno de vida, gritos y movimiento. Aquel lugar hacía que Sasuke se sintiera activo, y si Sasuke se sentía inquieto Naruto era una masa de energía cinética descontrolada e hiperquinética. El rubio era el que más llamaba la atención con sus gritos constantes, ya sean pidiendo papeles, reclamando alguna tontería, quejándose del trabajo o escándalos como el que acababan de hacer. A pesar de eso Naruto era uno de los más queridos dentro del buffete de abogados pues, en un lugar donde podría reinar la seriedad y la monotonía el Uzumaki se encargaba de mover un poco las cosas (solo un poco).

Mientras caminaban una voz llamo la atención de ambos.

– ¡Hey!, ¡Naruto! – Saludo un joven de coleta y aspecto de vago – ¿Ya de nuevo con el chico Uchiha?

Sasuke arrugo el ceño y Naruto inflo sus mofletes en gesto infantil.

Naruto pertenecía al grupo de trabajo más joven de todo el lugar. Entre ellos estaba Nara Shikamaru el cual era un año mayor, quien a simple vista parecía que no tenía nada que ver en ese lugar pero su carrera recién estaba despegando y parecía prometer mucho, sin duda ostentaba a llegar a los altos mandos como todo el gran genio intelectual que era; si es que su potencial falta de ánimo y energía no se interponían. El chico por lo general era muy observador, realizando sus comentarios siempre con la agudeza que correspondía, comúnmente dejando incómodo a la persona a quien se lo realizaba debido a su sinceridad. Si Sasuke tuviera que poner a Shikamaru dentro de alguna categoría no estaría seguro de donde ponerlo, si le era agradable o si derechamente no tenían nada en común; de lo que si estaba seguro es que era una persona confiable.

– Bueno, no importa – Dijo abanicando su mano restándole importancia y cerrando los ojos.- Recuerda que tenemos que empezar a trabajar con los papeles que te debía de entregar Hinata.

Naruto Tosió.

– Lo tengo claro Shikamaru, llevo a Sasuke a la escuela y… vemos ese asunto.

– Neji está molesto por el trabajo extra, fue tu idea y si no lo tomas enserio no será el único cabreado.- advirtió.

El rubio se removió incómodo. Neji era el otro compañero de su grupo de trabajo, un muchacho tres años mayor que tenía toda la pinta de llegar a ser un magnate dentro del mundo de los negocios, con un intachable comportamiento e intelecto superior al de la mayoría del buffete, un hombre demasiado ocupado a sus 26 años el cual, sin duda, no tenía cara de querer estar funcionando al ritmo del rubio con trabajo innecesario.

–Si…ya…– balbuceó.

– Hablo enserio Naruto. Si nos pides un favor y no…

– Nadie se toma más enserio este trabajo que yo.– Incapaz de seguir escuchando al castaño le cortó un poco molesto. – Además no es solo un asunto personal, si resulta cómo deseamos se resolverán cosas que están en una escala mayor. Podría ser beneficioso para la carrera de los tres.

Shikamaru bufó.

– Cómo si eso fuera lo que te importa, te conozco. Esto sobrepasa nuestra jurisdicción, es por ello que es complicado, te estas metiendo en un problema que podría llegar mucho más allá del Tribunal de justicia, Naruto, ya no tiene nada que ver con tonterías de….

– ¿De justicia? – Interrumpió Sasuke extrañado, pues sabía que ambos solo ejercían en el tribunal familiar.

El rubio de removió incómodo mientras Shikamaru lo taladro con la mirada. Aunque ambos pares de ojos eran oscuros estos eran muy diferentes entre sí, la mirada del mayor de los tres pareció flaquear en algún momento, Naruto pareció notarlo y abrió la boca para explicarle pero Nara se adelantó.

– No es de tu incumbencia mocoso. Son asuntos oficiales, mientras menos sepas mejor. – Dijo con firmeza.- Es mejor que lo lleves al colegio, ya ha perdido demasiadas clases. –Suspiro mientras se masajeaba la cien con la punta de los dedos, haciéndolo parecer unos cuantos años mayor.- Cuando vuelvas quiero que nos juntemos a conversar en el restaurante de Chouji, cruzando la calle, nada de demoras. Hay mucho que aclarar…que problemático…

* * *

Naruto tenía muchas obsesiones; cómo el color naranja, el rock, los pósters de chicas en bikini, las plantas, la comida y en especial el ramen. Sin embargo su bolsillo nunca había estado preparado para la obsesión adulta que un día llego a su vida. Había escuchado por un conocido que el chico a sus 18 años, se había subido a una motocicleta y no a cualquiera, claro que no: Era ni más ni me menos que una Harley-Davidson, la madre de todos los clásicos motorizados a dos ruedas. Decir que sufrió el enamoramiento más loco y psicópata que podría tener el ser humano era decir poco. Cada miserable moneda que lograba reunir iba directo a sus ahorros. Su fuente contaba que el rubio no había pagado las cuentas de la luz en afán de guardar dinero, que paso hambre y frío por no querer comer ni encender la calefacción en el invierno. Hasta que un día su grupo de seres queridos irrumpió en su casa con violencia para otorgarle la reprimenda de su vida. Naruto volvió a la normalidad, pago sus cuentas y empezó a comer como se debía. Lo que nadie sabía era que continuaba ahorrando en secreto, no tan obsesivamente como antes pero si cuidando sus gastos para obtener su tan ansiado tesoro.

Su mayor anhelo se cumplió años después y yacía en esos momentos frente a los ojos de Sasuke.

Una Harley-Davidson FLSTF negra.

Naruto le tendió el casco al menor permitiéndose una sonrisa traviesa. Con desgana se lo ajusto en la cabeza y se posicionó detrás del rubio.

No era la primera vez que se subía a aquella motocicleta pero la odiaba.

Sasuke por mucho tiempo había estado solo; sin familia, sin amigos…nadie. Por mucho tiempo dudó de su propia existencia. No importarle a nadie era sumamente doloroso. Las ocasiones para hablar con alguien eran escazas tanto en la escuela como en su casa y ni se hable de las oportunidades de recibir afecto físico, ya sea un abrazo, un apretón en el hombro o una simple caricia en el cabello, hasta tomar la mano de alguien se le hacía sumamente extraño. Es por eso que odiaba la motocicleta de Naruto. Le obligaba a pegar todo su cuerpo a la espalda del mayor, a sujetarle fuertemente la cintura con ambos brazos y a apoyar su cabeza cerca de su cuello, donde en algunas ocasiones, cuando el viento no era tan fuerte, le permitía sentir el olor del rubio; un olor fresco pero embriagante que le quitaba la noción del tiempo y lo dejaba mareado por varios segundos.

Sasuke no era tonto. Era un genio. Y como el genio que era sabía perfectamente que cuando se le apretaba el estómago estando cerca del rubio no era porque estuviera enfermo. Que cuando se quedaba pegado mirándolo reír no era porque tuviera déficit atencional. O que cuando realizaba escenas vergonzosas como en la de su despacho no era porque tuviera una desbordante personalidad y no le importara hacer el ridículo. Él sabía que sus hormonas estaban alborotadas y que era culpa de ellas que a veces su comportamiento fuera estúpido. Él sabía lo que le pasaba. Sabía que el mayor era importante y que difícilmente querría separarse de él.

Sabía que tenía sentimientos especiales por Naruto.

Pero también sabía que aquello no podía ser. Sasuke era menor de edad y el rubio su tutor, lo que implicaba que bajo ningún concepto aquellos vagos sentimientos podían pasar a palabras mayores. Tornaría la relación incómoda y por sobre todo si se revelaba que existía una relación que no fuera meramente formal entre ellos dos podrían quitarle la tutoría al mayor. Eso era lo menos que quería: Separase de Naruto.

Y volvía a recordar porque odiaba viajar en aquella maldita, endemoniada e invocadora del pecado. Ese desesperante roce constante hacían alterar sus hormonas, por muy Uchiha que fuera a sus 17 años le jugaban una mala pasada, pues queriéndolo o no su cuerpo reaccionaba más de la cuenta, cuando el frote de su entrepierna despertaba a su amigo y se encontraba con la parte posterior del muchacho que iba adelante. Sasuke únicamente rogaba porque Naruto no se diera cuenta.

Afortunadamente el trayecto de la oficina a la escuela no era largo por lo que en unos cuantos minutos ya se encontraban frente a la entrada. Sasuke se bajó apresuradamente del vehículo, quitándose el casco con rapidez para arreglarse el cabello que había sido aplastado. No se dio cuenta de que cierta pelirosa lo esperaba apoyada en la pared.

– Sasuke-kun, otra vez tarde. – Dijo Sakura.

– Hn.

Naruto miraba divertido la situación. La chica en uniforme de colegiala tenía un cabello de color rosado claro que le llegaba por encima de los hombros y unos penetrantes ojos verde esmeralda que parecían encantar a quien los mirara, a pesar de su gesto de constante mal humor.

– ¿Tu novia? – Preguntó.

La chica se sonrojó violentamente antes de extender ambos brazos agitándolos de lado a lado. Sasuke lo ignoro olímpicamente.

– ¡N-No..!

– Pues es una chica muy linda, sería un desperdicio si no le prestas la debida atención Sasuke – Coqueteo el rubio. La pobre chica solo atinaba a ponerse más roja mientras el otro solo alzó una ceja.

– Aléjate de él Sakura, además de ser un idiota es un pervertido que tiene revistas porno de colegialas debajo de su cama.

– ¡TEME! – Naruto se volvió de color rosado fuerte, pero antes de poder tomar cualquier represalia el celular del moreno sonó y cuando este vio el remitente detuvo al rubio con un gesto.

– Necesito contestar esto…– Dicho y hecho se apartó de los otros dos para hablar a solas.

Un silencio algo incómodo se formó en torno de los dos recién presentados, Naruto tratando de relajar el ambiente se acercó a su moto preparándola para partir.

– Así que…-titubeó el mayor. – ¿Hace mucho que se conocen?

Sakura asintió dándose vuelta para mirar con cariño al azabache, que parecía absorto en su conversación. A Naruto no se le paso por alto el gesto de la joven.

– Desde que éramos niños – Contesto con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro.

– Entonces, ¿Se podría decir que se tienen confianza?

– Algo así – Suspiro. – Nunca se sabe con Sasuke-kun.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y miraban al susodicho al mismo tiempo. Naruto rebusco en sus bolsillos, buscando un papel, aun no estando seguro de su decisión.

– ¿Le quieres?

Las mejillas de la chica se colorearon nuevamente pero aun así asintió con determinación. No sabía porque le estaba contando aquello a un casi desconocido pero algo le decía que aquel sujeto rubio, de ojos azules de aspecto formal pero desaliñado era de confianza. Naruto le sonrió con dulzura y le frotó la nuca con cariño desordenándole levemente el cabello, resolviendo su determinación. Tomo las manos de la chica aprovechando de entregarle un pequeño papel rectangular.

– ¿Tu nombre?

– Haruno Sakura.

– Sakura-chan, Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, soy el tutor legal de Sasuke; soy su abogado. Como menor de edad es mi responsabilidad velar por su bien estar hasta cumplir los dieciocho. – Hizo una pausa. – Sé que últimamente ha estado extraño y necesito ayuda para averiguar que le ocurre, ha estado por tanto tiempo solo que tengo miedo que tome caminos equivocados. – Naruto miro a la chica directamente a los ojos tratando de transmitirle su preocupación. – Esta es mi tarjeta con mi celular y mi correo electrónico, quiero que frente a cualquier cosa me contactes. ¿Me lo prometes?

La pelirosa abrió la boca para contestar pero en ese momento tocaron la campana del colegio para volver a clases, en el mismo instante en que Sasuke se les unía con el gesto torcido, al parecer molesto por la repentina confianza que habían tomado los otros dos en un corto periodo de tiempo. Los ojos del moreno se detuvieron en las manos del rubio que seguía sosteniendo las manos de Sakura. Los dos se apartaron rápidamente.

– Te-tengo que ir a clases. – Diciendo esto la chica se retiró dejándolos solos.

– Veo que te gustan las menores. – Añadió sarcástico.

– No seas idiota.

Naruto montó en su motocicleta encendiendo el motor preparándose para partir. Se dirigió al menor por última vez antes de despedirse.

– ¿Confías en mí, Sasuke?

El moreno desvió la mirada.

– ¿A qué viene tu pregunta?

Naruto rio irónico ante la evasiva de su protegido, ¿Qué esperaba?, ¿Que viniera corriendo a contarle lo que le preocupaba? Parecía que sí, pensó que su relación con el moreno había avanzado varios pasos pero por lo visto estaba equivocado, todavía quedaba un largo camino que recorrer para conocer a Sasuke Uchiha.

– No soy idiota, aunque lo parezca. Tarde o temprano tendrás que darme una respuesta a lo que me estas ocultando. No quiero que existan secretos entre nosotros.

El pelinegro arrugo el ceño, no parecía indeciso en su decisión de no contarle nada pero sin duda que una pequeña parte de si parecía contener remordimiento. Sin embargo una ocurrencia vino a su mente, haciéndolo recapacitar sobre sus sentimientos de culpa y disipar el tema de conversación.

– Pues todo el mundo tiene algo que ocultar. – Dijo desafiante. – ¿Qué hay de ti y de Shikamaru esta mañana?, ¿Eh?, ¿Me vas a decir que no querías ocultármelo?

Naruto abrió la boca ofendido, luego la volvió a cerrar transformándola en una mueca. Aquello era jugar sucio y Sasuke lo sabía. Una especie de rabia se estaba apoderando del rubio que le hizo colocarse el casco bruscamente, preparado para marcharse en cualquier momento.

– ¿Con que así son las cosas?, ¿Huyes?

– Esos son temas profesionales que no puedo tocar contigo.

– Hipócrita.– Murmuro lo suficientemente fuerte para provocarlo.

Naruto se levantó de su motocicleta, fue directo hacia Sasuke y lo tomó por la solapa de su camisa escolar acercándolo hacia sí. Sasuke hizo lo posible porque su cercanía no lo afectara más de la cuenta.

– Pues bien mocoso engreído. – Dijo el rubio hablando lentamente. – Le vamos a contar al príncipe lo que desea saber. – Tomo una pausa para controlar su rabia. – Resulta que por fin tengo pistas que me ayudarán a atrapar al malnacido que mato a mis padres. Shikamaru y Neji piensan ayudarme con la investigación y podremos por fin meter al maldito tras las rejas.

Naruto lo aparto de un empujón, se subió a su motocicleta y se marchó.

Parecía que esta vez sí que la había cagado.

_Continuará…_

* * *

Asadasda! Lo único que espero es que les haya gustado u_u Ya tengo la mayor parte de la historia pensada y si es que le va bien intentaré actualizarla lo más pronto posible. Lo que me preocupa es si la historia tiene cohesión D: Pues hace muchos años no narro nada y tengo miedo de que apeste totalmente jajaja. Como decía en un principio Naruto ya se está acabando ;_; y todo eso, así que antes de que terminara quería subir un fic, además justo termine el primer capítulo para el cumpleaños de Sasuke! ¿Cómo desaprovechar la oportunidad? Ajajajaj.

En fin, un saludo para todos! Muchos cariños y eso!

Aoi


	2. Efecto Pigmalión

Infinitas gracias por los reviews, los favoritos y los follows. ¡No saben lo feliz que me hacen!

**Advertencias:** UA, Yaoi, NaruSasu.

**Disclairmer****: **Naruto, ni ninguno de sus personajes, ni nada me pertenece, solo el fic xD.

* * *

**Entre Síndromes y Efectos.**

_By Aoi_

**Capítulo 2: **Efecto Pigmalión

_(O profecía auto cumplida)_

_Un mito griego cuenta que un escultor se enamoró de una de sus creaciones, Galatea, tanto así que la trataba como si fuera una persona de verdad. La diosa Afrodita, conmovida por su amor cumplió el deseo del escultor y convirtió a Galatea en una mujer de carne y hueso._

_Se dice que si un sujeto espera algo de otro, esta expectativa influenciara el rendimiento de este último. Por lo general se expresa en el ámbito educativo, cuando un profesor tiene expectativas de un alumno, este se verá influenciado por esos pensamientos y terminara realizando lo que se espera de él._

* * *

—

Sakura Haruno caminaba rápidamente, casi trotando, para alcanzar al estudiante que daba grandes zancadas tratando de despejar su cabeza. Había estado de mal humor desde su pelea con Naruto, aunque ya habían pasado más de dos bloques de clases. No se había podido concentrar en matemáticas y, en educación física, casi había chocado con las bancas del patio mientras corría las vueltas que les habían asignado alrededor del colegio. ¡Naruto era un idiota!, ¡No era culpa suya el no saber de qué se trataba el asunto!, él solo quería salir del paso intentado que aquel imbécil desviara su atención. Se dirigió frustrado hacia la azotea del colegio, subiendo las escaleras. Cuando abrió la puerta una brisa lo refresco y pudo, por fin, despejar un poco su cabeza. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de su amiga atrás suyo, jadeando levemente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunto confuso.

La peliroja frunció el ceño, dolida porque el joven ni siquiera se había dignado en notarla. A veces pensaba en que ni siquiera valía la pena preocuparse por alguien que no la tomaba en cuenta. Sin embargo, ella ya nada podía hacer, se había enamorado perdidamente de aquel chico casi inexpresivo. No podía evitar querer su atención o anhelar algún gesto que delatara preocupación por ella, manteniéndola en una falsa esperanza constante, a pesar de ya haber sido rechazada cruelmente. Sakura tomo su bolso y revolvió entre sus cosas buscando lo que había venido a dejarle.

—Ten — Dijo extendiéndole unos cuadernos — Para que no te retrases con las materias de la mañana.

—Gracias.

Un silencio algo incómodo se formó entre ambos. Las cosas habían estado raras entre ellos desde hacía algún tiempo, a pesar de la cantidad de años que llevaban conociéndose y siendo amigos, existían ciertos límites que si los traspasaban, inevitablemente la relación no podía continuar siendo la misma. Actualmente se encontraban en esa encrucijada.

—Sasuke-kun, yo…

—No es necesario.

Sasuke, con las manos en los bolsillos, sosteniendo los cuadernos recién entregados debajo de su antebrazo, se dedicó a mirar fijamente a la chica mientras esta se removía inquieta, balanceándose levemente de atrás para adelante sobre los talones y la punta de sus pies. Alzo la cabeza con renovada energía al encontrar un tema de conversación.

—Ese chico, Naruto, es de lo más simpático, ¿No?

Infortunadamente Sakura había sacado el único tema con el cual Sasuke podía perder los estribos. Puso los ojos en blanco en señal de que lo que estaba hablando la chica era una completa estupidez y que, en ese tipo de comentario, era cuando su mal juicio se veía expuesto.

—Es un idiota.

—Pues se nota que se preocupa por ti — Dijo poniéndose el dedo índice en la barbilla y mirando para el cielo, recordando lo que el rubio de había dicho. La tarjeta con su número de teléfono la tenía cuidadosamente guardada en uno de los bolsillos de su bolso. — Además era un chico muy apuesto, se veía muy joven, ¿Qué edad tendrá?

Si Sasuke hubiera estado tomando algún tipo de bebida sin dudarlo la hubiera escupido.

—¿Qué diablos dices?

—Además su motocicleta era muy linda, ¿Te trajo él?, ¿En el asiento de atrás? — Sasuke hizo lo posible por no sonrojarse para que Sakura no lo notara, pero esta ya se había perdido en ensoñaciones amorosas que involucraban largos paseos a la luz de la luna y el rugido del motor. —Me encantaría recorrer la ciudad de esa forma con un chico guapo — Suspiro. Enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, se sonrojo, y abrió la boca para aclarar su declaración. —So-Solo si es con Sasuke-kun, por supuesto.

—Sera mejor que no te acerques a él — Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, pensando que el pelinegro tenía un repentino y nada frecuente ataque de celos para con ella. Ilusionadamente optimista una sonrisa afloro en sus labios.

—¿Por qué? — Pregunto.

—Porque es un imbécil y si te metes con él seguramente te dejara embarazada.

Mientras su compañera seguía procesando lo que este le había dicho, aprovecho de sacar su celular para mirar la hora. Ya era tiempo. Se despidió de Sakura y se marchó.

* * *

Naruto estacionó su motocicleta con algo de brusquedad en la acera frente al restaurante de su amigo Chouji. Como ya había pasado algo de tiempo se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba enojado con Sasuke (¡Se encontraba furioso!) pero más allá de sus propios sentimientos cayo en la cuenta de que había caído en la trampa del chico y aún más importante, con su arranque la lengua se le fue más de la cuenta. Nunca pensó en contarle a Sasuke acerca de sus intenciones de enjuiciar al asesino de sus padres y de paso perdió la oportunidad de sonsacarle la verdad al idiota, ya lo descubriría, tarde o temprano. A pesar de que le habían jugado una mala pasada, seguía preocupado por él, ciertamente, por su expediente no presentaba conductas de riesgo, por lo que no existían grandes pruebas que pudieran justificar la intranquilidad de Naruto. Él simplemente sabía, reconocía esa mirada en esos ojos oscuros, pues era la que el mismo tenía a los 12 años, cuando sus padres habían muerto.

La familia Namikaze era pequeña pero llena de amor, los gritos y risas habitaban por igual en la casa en la que vivían. Su padre, Minato, y su madre, Kushina, habían formado una familia muy jóvenes por lo que en un principio fue difícil fraternizar el trabajo con el ruidoso y alborotador bebé que habían traído al mundo. Minato era un hombre rubio, muy apuesto, con ojos azules que destilaban bondad y agudeza de pensamiento, Naruto lo recordaba como un hombre justo y admirable. A menudo le pedía consejo en sus problemas de niño encontrando siempre una respuesta sabia, su padre era amable y siempre lo apoyaba en todo. Por otro lado su madre…era una salvaje, era capaz de correr por toda la casa tirándole objetos por alguna travesura que había realizado. Naruto a menudo sentía que le tenía miedo a su furia pero a la vez sabía que frente a cualquier problema su madre sacaría las garras por él. Era consiente que a veces peleaban (¡Has tu tarea!), sin embargo, la frecuencia de esas peleas se veían opacadas por la cantidad de veces en que Naruto, después de una disputa, podía ir a acurrucarse en la cama junto al largo y rojizo pelo de su madre, para abrazarla y que ambos se quedaran dormidos en medio de una confortable calidez. Era por eso que cuando le comunicaron que habían muerto no pudo créelo. La noche anterior fue prácticamente normal, con más besos, abrazos y mimos que los normales pero nada que indicara lo que pasaría: El chico de 12 años despertó con el timbre de la puerta, extrañado porque sus padres no fueran a abrirla. Se encontró con un hombre mayor que le mostro una placa, de aspecto agotado, como si le hubieran arrancado parte del alma. Le sirvió el desayuno al menor y se sentó a la mesa junto a él.

_—Chico, ¿Tú sabías a lo que se dedicaban tus padres?_

Era una frase que Naruto recordaba perfectamente. Sus padres eran policías y muy buenos en lo que hacían, su madre con orgullo le contaba como atrapaban a delincuentes peligrosos narrando grandes proezas, Minato solo sonreía algo avergonzado y pedía que no exagerara. Aquel viejo le conto como anoche la policía había organizado una gran redada para atrapar una banda de importantes narcotraficantes que prácticamente abastecían la cuidad. Pero todo había salido mal, les habían tendido una trampa. Naruto recordaba sentirse en una especie de burbuja de irrealidad, mientras el anciano, no pudiendo contenerse, se puso a llorar. Apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y cubriéndose la cara con las manos le explicaba, sin dejar de sollozar, que sus padres habían muerto baleados por la espalda a poca distancia uno del otro. Los narcotraficantes habían escapado. El viejo se quedó cuidándolo todo el día en su oficina de trabajo hasta que llego la asistente social.

Paso poco tiempo en una casa de acogida, donde conoció a niños en situaciones peores que las de él. Pensó en que podría hacer algo para cambiar ese tipo de situaciones y suponía que esa experiencia era una de las bases por la que decidió ser abogado. Pasadas unas semanas una familia de acogida lo acepto en su casa y, para su suerte, algunos años después lo adoptaron, llegando a tener una relación llena de cariño y confianza.

Aquello era de lo que actualmente carecía Sasuke y por eso tenía miedo.

Dejando sus recuerdos a un lado, entro en el restaurante, encontrando ya allí a Neji y Shikamaru, los saludo con la mano y se fue a sentar junto a ellos. Enseguida el propio dueño del local le atendió. Chouji era amigo de él y de Shikamaru desde que iban al instituto y desde esa época ayudaba a su padre con el local de comida tradicional, por desgracia, el viejo ya tenía sus años por lo que Chouji apenas termino su educación escolar comenzó a hacerse cargo de la tienda, siendo actualmente, el encargado oficial del negocio familiar. A Naruto le agradaba porque por lo general le hacían descuentos o le regalaban comida, sin mencionar el delicioso Sukiyaki que servían. Chouji lo saludo con ganas, dándole palmadas en la espalda y riéndose con energía, cuando era un adolescente tenía unos cuantos kilos de más, pero con la actividad constante del restaurant su figura se había vuelto maciza y firme por lo que sus palmadas hicieron que Naruto se quejara por la brusquedad del trato.

—¡Hey! — Increpo.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Hace mucho que no te pasabas por aquí — Le dijo sonriendo.

—Mucho trabajo —Se encogió de hombros.

—Que problemático…

—La orden ya casi esta lista, voy a buscarla. — Comento mirando en dirección a la cocina.

—¡Con ración doble de carne!

—Y con doble ración de verduras, Chouji-kun.

Cuando Chouji se hubo marchado ninguno de los tres dijo nada, en silencio los dos mayores esperaban que Naruto diera el primer paso para la conversación que les aguardaba, pues era un tema delicado que ninguno de los dos se sentía muy cómodo de tocar, Naruto, sin enterarse de nada y mirando en dirección por donde Chouji despareció, se frotaba ambas manos esperando ansioso la comida pues al desayuno sólo había comido un par de galletas de agua. Shikamaru miraba pasivamente las nubes por fuera del local, mientras que Neji, el menos paciente (en esta situación), no pudo aguantarse y tocio, llamando la atención de sus acompañantes.

—Vinimos aquí porque nos llamaste, Naruto.

El rubio salió de su ensoñación que consistía en una fuente llena de carne y verduras cocinándose deliciosamente frente a sus ojos. Miro para ambos lados, como si buscara a alguien que los estuviera espiando, para luego buscar en su maletín y sacar una carpeta con papeles dejándola sobre la mesa con gesto serio y profesional. Cerró los ojos, suspirando hondo, para abrirlos nuevamente y mirar con determinación a sus dos compañeros frente a él.

—Estos son los papeles que me entrego Hinata esta mañana, yo ya los había leído hace mucho tiempo pero como son papeles confidenciales necesitaba una copia autorizada — Señalo el timbre y la firma plasmados en la primera hoja. — Con esto se aprueba la distribución de estas dos copias, sólo ustedes pueden tenerlas (Yo ya tengo la mía), necesito que después de esta reunión vayan a sus casas y las guarden en sus cajas fuertes.

Shikamaru alzo una ceja.

—¿Y porque se supone que son tan secretas?

—Es la investigación que se llevó a cabo para realizar la redada en contra de los narcotraficantes que mataron a mi padre y a mi madre — Los mayores le dirigieron una mirada de respeto a sus carpetas, como si estas de un momento a otro estuvieran malditas. — Como ustedes saben, ese procedimiento resulto un fiasco. La fuente de información que tenían era errada desde un principio, por lo que cuando llego la policía los malditos ya lo sabían y pudieron atacar — El rubio hizo una pausa, le temblaban las manos. — La clave de todo el procedimiento falló, pero los datos recolectados no. Aquí pueden encontrar fechas, lugares, tipo de armas encontradas, locales sospechosos, las posesiones que tenían (desde computadoras, autos, joyas), observaciones de los posibles sujetos involucrados, entre otras cosas. Quiero que las analicen, que comprueben si la información que aquí esta es una verdadera certeza y si sirve como base para profundizar más en el caso.

—Pero este informe ya lo habías leído, si es por eso no necesitas nuestra ayuda — Apuntó Neji — Dijiste que habías encontrado nueva información.

Naruto asintió.

—Necesito que encuentren una conexión.

—¿Conexión? — Pregunto Shikamaru.

—Con los datos que les entregue y lo que encontré. No sé si realmente sea una clave fundamental, pero necesito investigarlo.

Las miradas de Neji y Shikamaru se cruzaron para luego mirar al rubio, que yacía impasible frente a ambos.

—Hay una persona que está implicada en el asunto y hasta hace poco tengo el poder para verificarlo.

—Ve al grano Naruto — Lo apuro Neji.

El rubio bajo la cabeza, mirando sus rodillas.

—Quiero saber cuál es la relación entre la muerte de mis padres y el hermano de Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi — Susurro.

* * *

Sasuke estaba sentado en una banca debajo de un árbol en el jardín trasero de la escuela. Intentaba no estar nervioso pero no podía controlar sus dedos que insistían en moverse para encontrar las yemas de los contrarios. Si bien una parte de él dudaba de su propio plan, no podía permitirse ser inseguro con sus decisiones. Necesitaba ese dinero más que nada si quería salir adelante y Naruto le había entregado un capital inicial aceptable. Se preguntó cómo podría ocultar el registro del dinero, sin embargo sabía que frente a cualquier investigación profunda todo lo que hiciera por encubrir la mal utilización de sus recursos sería descubierta y finalmente el mismo se iría a la mierda. Pero no creía en las autoridades estatales, eran unos ineptos que sólo se dedicaban a calentar un asiento con sus gordos culos para, al final de mes, recibir su sueldo sin preocuparse de ejercer su verdadero trabajo: Fiscalizar.

—¡Uchiha!

Y por fin allí estaban. Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu eran compañeros con los cuales recientemente había hecho amistad, era el primer año que compartían clase pero por alguna extraña razón congeniaron muy bien sin decir mayores palabras. Karin era peliroja, usaba lentes, poseía una buena figura, además de ser una de las mejores de la clase, Sasuke pensaba que era fría, excepto cuando se encontraba con Suigetsu que pasaba a ser considerablemente más ruidosa. Juugo era un chico tranquilo, alto, con el pelo naranja, amante de los animales, sin embargo había escuchado que en el pasado tuvo ataques violentos, donde casi golpeo a dos profesores y lo expulsaron, siendo nuevo en la escuela actual. Por último Suigetsu disfrutaba burlarse de Karin y era más bien desagradable con la mayoría de las personas, pensaba que de haber vivido en otra época este hubiera disfrutado asesinando gente o algo parecido. Era por eso que le encargo ese favor.

—¿Lo tienes? — Pregunto.

—Por supuesto, ¿Quién crees que soy?

—Sasuke, no creo que debas hacer esto.

Ignoro a Karin y tendió la mano en dirección a Suigetsu. Este le entrego un pequeño sobre. Lo guardo rápidamente en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta escolar.

—Saben porque lo hago, no tienen derecho a interferir.

—Quizá no sea la mejor forma — Intervino Juugo.

El interpelado no pudo refutar la llamada a la conciencia que le hacía su amigo, pues su celular comenzó a sonar. Orochimaru. ¿Qué querría ahora?

_—Sasuke-kun, ¿A qué hora llegarás hoy?_ — No pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda, llevaba un mes viviendo con su nueva 'Familia de acogida', por lo general era una pareja pero con su problemático expediente pocas familias se ofrecían a aceptarlo, por lo que no había quedado otra que ir con aquel hombre soltero que le recordaba a una serpiente. Siempre intentaba ignorarlo lo más posible.

—Volveré en la noche — Contesto.

_—No tardes mucho, tendré la cena lista y no quiero que se enfrié._

—No te preocupes, yo recalentare mi porción en cuanto llegue.

_—Insisto, Sasuke-kun _— Su voz le ponía los pelos de punta.

—Lo intentaré.

Colgó con un sentimiento que le provocaba dolor de estómago. Desde que lo conoció se sentía incómodo frente a ese hombre, pero era lo único que Naruto pudo encontrar en ese corto periodo de tiempo, pensó en pedirle que buscara a otra persona, mas no quería causarle problemas (De los que ya, de por si, causaba). Quitando ese asunto de su cabeza se dirigió a Suigetsu.

—¿Estás seguro de que esa esquina no pertenece a nadie?

El aludido se sobresaltó un poco por la pregunta y el cambio brusco de tema. Aun así, sonrió.

—¿Por qué?, ¿Temes a que alguien conocido te vea y que el nombre de la familia Uchiha caiga en la más horrenda de las deshonras?

No pudo evitar alzar una ceja con elegancia y Suigetsu evitar sentirse presionado.

—Se supone que no — Dijo llevándose una mano detrás de su cabeza, rascándose la nuca — Pero intenta pasar desapercibido. Llámanos en caso de cualquier cosa, nunca se sabe si alguien quisiera propasarse contigo.

* * *

—¿¡Que rayos estas diciendo, idiota!?, ¿¡Cómo el hermano muerto del Uchiha va a estar involucrado en la muerte de tus padres!?

—¡Escuchame Neji!

—¡Lo que tú tienes es una obsesión con ese chiquillo, lo quieres meter en todos tus asuntos!

Neji se había levantado de la silla, gritándole a Naruto sin importarle que todo el restaurante se quedara estático para entender el porqué del alboroto. Shikamaru sólo se colocó una mano sobre la frente y negaba con la cabeza.

—¡En esa época era un adolescente!, ¿¡Cómo va a ser el responsable del fallo de una de las más grandes redadas en la cuidad!?

—¡No digo que él fuera el responsable! — Se defendió el rubio — ¡Solo digo que estuvo involucrado!

—¿Y de qué manera si se puede saber?

—Lo sabrías si me dejaras hablar — Contesto dolido.

En ese momento una chica vestida de colegiala irrumpió en el local, llamando la atención por su larga cabellera rubia, sus ojos azul claro y un cuerpo espectacular. La chica, a sabiendas de su sex-appeal, camino a lo largo de la tienda con paso seguro hasta llegar detrás del mostrador donde se coloco un mandil negro que empezaba en la cintura y empezó a atender a los clientes. El Hyuuga ignorando a la rubia se quedó mirando a Naruto directo a los ojos, con la esperanza de que desistiera de su idea, pero viendo en los azules la convicción que poseía sobre lo que creía, supo (desde ese momento) que había perdido, nunca pudo negarse a esa mirada. Entrecerró los ojos pensando para sí que aquello era injusto y que estaba siendo estafado de alguna manera, se empezó a sentar lentamente como si ese gesto fuera una demostración de su derrota. Las cosas en el restaurante poco a poco se fueron calmando a medida que los comensales notaron que el chico de pelo oscuro no iba a seguir alzando la voz. Un silencio algo incómodo se armó entre los tres, por suerte, como alma salvadora la rubia fue a dejarles la orden.

—Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino y los hoy los atenderé – Con una sonrisa deslumbrante terminaba de arreglar los preparativos de la mesa — ¿Algo más que deseen ordenar? — Pregunto guiñándole un ojo a Naruto. Sin embargo, antes de que este pudiera contestar Chouji se les acerco con cara de preocupación.

—Chicos, ¿Podrían por favor no alzar tanto la voz? Molestan a los clientes.

—Lo siento Chouji — Se disculpó Shikamaru — Es que este idiota cree que el hermano mayor de Sasuke Uchiha mato a sus padres — Aclaro. El dueño del restaurant de inmediato puso cara de espanto, palideciendo, Naruto no pudo evitar notar la expresión de su rostro y como Ino fruncía el ceño.

—¡Eso no es…! , ¡Solo digo que sé que estuvo allí cuando ocurrió! — Ya se estaba hartando de la tozudez de sus compañeros — Sientate Chouji — Termino ordenándole a su amigo temiendo que se quedara con una mala impresión. — Perdona pero no queremos nada más por ahora — Termino diciéndole a la chica. Una vez la muchacha se hubo marchado (aun con un gesto contrariado) y Chouji se acomodó en el asiento al lado de Naruto este comenzó a contar lo que sabía, todavía con un tono que denotaba molestia.

—Cuando mis padres murieron yo tenía 12 años.

Los tres amigos asintieron.

—Pues bien, hace muchos años, algo paso. En un principio no le tome el peso que le debí dar, pero con los años y algunas circunstancias me obligaron a tomarlo en cuenta. Desde adolescente quise saber quien era el jefe de toda esa mafia de drogas y quien era el sujeto que les había disparado a mis padres por la espalda. Por muchos años no pude hacer nada, era estudiante de instituto y no tenía poder alguno; estaba de brazos cruzados mientras aquel asesino seguía suelto — Naruto con la mirada baja tomo los palillos y comenzó a revolver la carne del Sukiyaki con amargura, apoyando su codo contra la mesa y su mejilla sobre su mano —Algo parecido paso cuando entre a la universidad, no se me permitía ver papeles confidenciales. Años después, cuando ya era licenciado pude pedir el informe del caso, para estudiarlo, casi me lo sé de memoria.

Ninguno se atrevía a interrumpir al rubio, los tres lo conocían antes o durante esa época y sabían lo mucho que este se había esforzado por encontrar el culpable. En su tiempo libre se lo podía ver en la biblioteca de la universidad rodeado por torres y torres de papeles, también sabían que se pasaba largo tiempo en la estación de policía donde solían trabajar Minato y Kushina, además de ir a visitar los lugares que estaban marcados por el informe como sospechosos.

—No llegue a nada — Hizo una pausa y frunció la boca, a sabiendas de que Neji podría decirle algo.— Hasta que conocí a Sasuke.

Neji iba a abrir la boca pero Shikamaru le dio le golpeo con el codo en las costillas. Naruto siguió como si nada.

—Como saben ese bastardo se parecía bastante a mí, también era huérfano y quedo completamente solo una vez sus padres e Itachi murieron. Es raro encontrar algo así, por lo general hay familiares que…en fin — Se interrumpió a sí mismo — El punto es que no pude evitar sentir una conexión con él — Se rasco la nariz disimulando un poco su incomodidad, se revolvió incomodo en su asiento antes de continuar — Como les decía...en un principio el chiquillo no confiaba para nada en mí, era como un palo sin emociones, me tomo un tiempo ganar su confianza — No pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa — Sin embargo lo logré. Me conto su historia y se me hacía imposible no extrañarme por su situación, así que me puse a investigar.

—¿Y qué encontraste? — Pregunto Chouji.

—Pues busque en los archivos y fotografías y me di cuenta de que ya conocía al hermano de Sasuke.

Todos los presentes expresaron su desconcierto. Shikamaru despegando su mejilla de su mano, Neji frunciendo el ceño y Chouji abriendo la boca.

Aquel día nunca se le olvidaría a Naruto, a pesar de su estado de constante sopor cada momento fue grabado a fuego. Cuando el viejo que había ido a contarle que el matrimonio Namikaze ya no se encontraba en este mundo se lo había llevado a la oficina de policía, que era el lugar donde sus padres y el anciano trabajaban. El lugar parecía estar en un alocado movimiento, estaba lleno de personas que corrían de un lado para otro, desde gente llorando en los pasillos, gente gritando, de gente que curaba a otras sus heridas. Naruto había sido sentado en una banca de madera y ajeno a todo ese ajetreo permanecía en silencio mirando sus pies, llevaba horas en esa posición. En todo ese tiempo muchos adultos le ofrecían sus condolencias, le posaban una mano sobre la nuca o sus hombros pero ninguno se quedaba a acompañarlo. Hasta que en un momento un adolescente de unos 16 años se sentó a su lado, el muchacho poseía ojeras, un cabello largo liso y negro amarrado en una coleta aunque algo desarreglado, estaba con vendas en un brazo, llevaba la ropa sucia y poseía diversos rasmillones en su cara y brazos (y probablemente en todo su cuerpo pero no alcanzaba a verlo). El adolescente se había llevado las manos a la cara y las frotaba sobre esta denotando su cansancio, un momento después alzo su rostro para mirar a Naruto.

—¿Conoces a Minato? Pregunte por su nombre.

Con un nudo en el estómago no hizo más que asentir.

—Él y su mujer están muertos — Parecía una pregunta pero no poseía un tono de interrogación, creyó que el chico a su lado sólo lo decía para confirmárselo a sí mismo. — ¿Eres su hijo, verdad? Eres igual a él.

Naruto, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, sintió sus ojos arder.

—Creo que por mi culpa murieron — Confeso el chico. El rubio giro su rostro bruscamente para encararlo — Si no fuera por mí…estarían vivos, lo siento.

Un sentimiento extraño, que no podía explicar se acumuló dentro de si, apretó los puños para intentar sofocarlo.

—Ellos me salvaron, son unos héroes. Lo siento mucho — Repitió de nuevo. Vio cómo se inclinaba sobre sí mismo y se agarraba la parte trasera de la nuca con las manos, apretando su cabeza, un sonido que no pudo identificar salió de sus labios. Naruto no pudo evitar pensar que, aquel chico un poco mayor que él, se estaba muriendo de culpa.

—Deberías darles las gracias en vez de disculparte — Susurro con voz ronca.

El otro levanto la cabeza para mirarlo sorprendido, una vez recuperado de la impresión le puso una mano sobre sus cabellos rubios

—Tienes razón — Dijo con una débil pero cálida sonrisa.

En ese momento llego el asistente social de Naruto, Umino Iruka, este le hizo un gesto al menor para que se acercara. Se despidió de su compañero con un gesto de su mano y camino mirando para atrás en todo momento, hasta que giro en una esquina y lo perdió de vista para no verlo nunca más, a pesar de ello un sentimiento reconfortante se acumuló en su pecho.

La muerte de sus padres no había sido en vano.

* * *

Ya era tarde y Sasuke había olvidado por completo su compromiso de cenar con Orochimaru. Se encontraba en un callejón oscuro lleno de graffitis y papeles arrancados de la pared ubicado en el centro de la cuidad, arrugo la nariz a causa del mal olor que producía el gran basurero que se encontraba a su lado, estaba seguro que ese lugar estaba lleno de ratas dentro de las variadas cajas con desechos que estaban a su alrededor, estaba seguro que por las esquinas había meado tanto de perro como de humano, junto con el vomito de ebrios de noches anteriores. Saco el sobre que le había entregado Suigetsu y se dispuso a abrirlo, este contenía unos garabatos con indicaciones acerca de un lugar al que anteriormente había ido y en el que se encontraba en ese momento. Estaba algo nervioso pero intentaba no pensar en ello. Al principio del callejón vio acercarse a un hombre. Boto todo el aire de sus pulmones para llenarlos nuevamente lo más profundo que pudo. Cuando por fin ambos se pudieron ver las caras el desconocido esbozo una sonrisa.

—¿No eres muy joven para hacer esto? — Pregunto — ¿Eres siquiera mayor de edad?

—¿Y tú no eres muy viejo? — Contraataco.

* * *

La reunión había ido bien, después de su historia Neji y Shikamaru habían accedido a ayudarlo, aunque le confirmaron sus sospechas de que buscar información iba a ser complicado, Naruto no se preocupó por eso, pues si tenía el apoyo de sus amigos aquello pasaba a ser un asunto menor. Después de conversar las cosas serias, se habían dedicado a seguir comiendo aprovechando su día libre, de tanto comer y reír se les había pasado la hora, despidiéndose de sus amigos ya pasada la tarde. Iba recorriendo la ciudad relajadamente con su amada motocicleta cuando se topó con una interminable fila de autos. 'Genial' Pensó, ahora llegaría a su casa pasada la medianoche. Resignado apoyo sus codos sobre el volante de su vehículo dispuesto a esperar el descongestionamiento de la calle. Sin embargo algo llamo su atención. A pesar de que el callejón estaba oscuro puro notar a dos figuras, una más alta que parecía ser un hombre en traje de negocios y uno más bajo con uniforme escolar, el mayor tendió un fajo de billetes. Alterado aparco la motocicleta en la acera, saco el celular dispuesto a marcar el número de la policía.

Pero se detuvo.

Lo que parecía ser en un principio prostitución de menores, resulto ser un intercambio de dinero por un pequeño paquete. El menor le estaba vendiendo droga y el mayor se la estaba comprando. Naruto no pudo más que acercarse para corroborar lo que pensaba y cuál fue su sorpresa al reconocer en el estudiante la forma de un cabello que se le hacía muy familiar, al igual que la contextura y su postura. Como hipnotizado fue directo hacía el joven hasta que pudo ver con claridad su rostro y los ojos negros de aquel al que se suponía que debía cuidar.

Sasuke.

Sasuke estaba vendiendo droga.

Una ira que nunca antes había sentido exploto dentro de su cuerpo, con un rugido que no parecía suyo se abalanzo sobre el joven que era blanco de toda su rabia, con el antebrazo lo aplasto contra la pared presionándole el cuello. Sintió al otro tipo huir corriendo. Sin poder resistirse más y sin importarle que Sasuke se removiera buscando aire, descargo toda su furia.

—¿¡QUÉ CARAJO CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO PENDEJO DE MIERDA!?

—

* * *

Por fin termineeeeeeeeeee! jajajaja, este capítulo se me hizo eterno! Bueno les cuento, este fic va a poseer unos 8 o 10 capítulos, e intentare actualizar cada fin de mes aproximadamente, lo cual no es seguro porque este año termino mi carrera (tengo la práctica profesional y la tesis! D: deséenme suerte) pero hare lo posible por ser puntual.

Como verán la trama ya se está desenvolviendo, se supone que es un fic de crimen y misterio, cosa que por primera vez hago, espero poder lograrlo. Otra cosa! Creo que los capítulos me están quedando muy largos, por lo que temo llegar a cansarlos, por lo que me gustaría saber su opinan :)

Nuevamente muchas gracias por los comentarios, los favs, los follows y los lectores anónimos. Ahora responderé los reviews de aquellos que me escriben sin cuenta, a aquellos con cuenta ya les respondi :)

**E**: Aquí tienes una parte del misterio de Sasuke, espero que este capítulo no se te haga lento (que esa es la impresión que tengo xD) Muchos saludos y gracias por tu review :D Espero leerte de nuevo! Nos vemos, Cuidaos!

**Mani: **Jajajjaa Me reí con tu comentario xD. Es verdad que no es algo tan morboso, pero es importante dejar en claro ese aspecto. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te guste este capítulo, un abrazo de vuelta :D!

**Sam: **Kyaaa ;o; muchas gracias! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo! Muchas muchas gracias por tu comentario, me subió la autoestima jajaja.

Gracias a: **lionegro-san, KudoShuri, inouekurosaki26. **:DDDDD

(*) ¡Cualquier problema con la ortografía, redacción por favor avisar!

(**) ¿¡Alguien sabe como rayos se pone el guión largo de los diálogos!? Siempre tengo que copiarlo y pegarlo de alguna parte xD.


End file.
